Butch and Annabelle's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle
(Beneath the waves on the ocean floor, Belladonna was swimming through a barren part of the ocean, holding the captive Irish Setter merdog as Roscoe and Desoto joined them) Belladonna: (Mockingly) Poor little sweetheart. (Grins evilly while speaking seriously) Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. What I want is a much bigger fish.... Annabelle: (Angrily) Belladonna, stop! Butch: (Angrily) Hold it right there! (Just then, the sea witch dog turned and saw both Butch and Annabelle in front of her, with Butch pointing his trident near the sea witch dog. Sasha's group and Squidward were right next to them, with looks of determination) Belladonna: (Chuckling flatly) Why, King Butch and Queen Annabelle. How are you? Butch: Let our daughter and niece go now! Annabelle: Or else we'll...! Belladonna: Or else what? (Shows the contract) She's mine now! You see; We made a deal. Butch: (Frowning) Yes, a deal you cheated on! Sasha: (Sadly) I'm sorry, guys. (Roscoe and Desoto then held the Irish Setter merdog down as she continued) Sasha: I didn't mean to and I didn't know. (Butch softened to Sasha) Butch: It's alright, Sasha. I'm glad you got your voice back. (The merdog king then glared at the contract and aimed his trident at it) Butch: But what I'm not glad about is that you're a merdog again! (He shot a laser at the contract. But to everyone, but the villains', shock, the contract wasn't destroyed) Belladonna: (Chuckling evilly) You see? The contract's legal, waterproof, binding, and completely unbreakable, even for you! (Grins wickedly) But I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king and queen is a very precious commodity. (At that moment, the contract turned to a sphere of light. After Roscoe and Desoto released Sasha, the light then went toward Sasha and trapped her in a swirling vortex as she gasped and went downward. To their horror, Sasha was slowly becoming a brown living seaweed. Butch and Annabelle were gonna help her when Belladonna stopped them) Belladonna: (Smirking evilly) But, I might be willing to make an exchange for something even better.... (Butch and Annabelle, along with the good guys, got concerned. Back with Charlie, in his main attire again, he rowed the lifeboat as Rover and Itchy called out to him) Rover: Charlie, what are you doing? Itchy: You'll get killed! Charlie: Rover, Itchy, I lost Sasha once! I'm not going to lose her again! (Understanding his decision, Rover and Itchy gave in and nods) Rover: Alright! Itchy: Be careful! (And with that, Charlie rowed some more. Back underwater, Sasha was almost completely transformed to a brown living seaweed while Belladonna held the contract in front of Butch and Annabelle) Belladonna: Now, do we have a deal? (With sad looks on their faces, Butch and Annabelle looked at Sasha) Butch and Annabelle: Sorry, Sasha.... (Then Annabelle signed her name on the contract while Butch shot his trident ray at the contract, changing the name from "Sasha" to "Butch" and "Annabelle") Belladonna: Yes! It's done then! (Suddenly, Sasha reverted back to normal, then to the good guys' shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Butch and Annabelle and both began turning into brown living seaweeds) Sasha: Aunt Annabelle! Dad! (The sea witch dog laughed manically then. At the surface, Charlie prepared to jump into the water with a harpoon after spotting a glow beneath the water. Back underwater, after the vortex died down, all that stood there where Butch and Annabelle were are two brown living seaweeds with Butch's trident and crown and Annabelle's tiara laying next to them) Squidward: You're majesties.... Sasha's group: No, Butch, Annabelle.... Sasha: Aunt Annabelle, Dad.... (Then, Belladonna took the trident, tiara, and crown and puts the crown and tiara on her head as she laughed wickedly) Belladonna: At last, it's mine! (She laughed wickedly as Sasha's group slowly got angry) Sasha: (Angrily) You...! You monster! (She lunged toward the sea witch dog, but Belladonna quickly tossed the merdog to the ground, much to the good guys' concern) Belladonna: Don't toy with me, you redheaded brat! Contract or no contract, (Points the trident at her) I can still...! (Just then, a harpoon hit the evil sea witch dog's arm. She turned in anger and to everyone's surprise, they see Charlie) Sasha's group: (Surprised) Charlie?! Belladonna: You meddling fool! Sasha: Charlie, look out! (Charlie hears her, nods, and swam towards the surface. Belladonna turned to Roscoe and Desoto) Belladonna: After him! (Roscoe and Desoto charged at Charlie. At the surface, Charlie almost made it to the rowboat while gasping for air when he was pulled under by Roscoe and Desoto and was being squeezed tightly by them) Squidward: Come on! Spongebob: Let's get them! Patrick: Right! (With that, Sasha's group swam up to the three and attacked Roscoe and Desoto, freeing Charlie. Charlie then gave a thumb's up to Sasha's group, who gave a thumb's up in return and he swam up to the surface again. Belladonna then aimed the trident at Charlie with an evil smirk) Belladonna: (To Sasha) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Sasha gasped and swam over to Belladonna, pulling her hair. Belladonna was distracted long enough for Sasha to force the sea witch dog to shoot Roscoe and Desoto, killing them both into pieces of sushi. Once she recovered, Belladonna gasped and noticed) Belladonna: My boys! (Sadly) My poor boys! (Belladonna then glared angrily as she looked at Sasha with the group making their get away and then began smoking black ink and growling angrily. Soon, the heroes were at the surface and popped out of the water. While the group swam far away to safety, Sasha noticed Charlie swimming to her instead) Sasha: Charlie, you have to get away from here! Charlie: No, I'm not leaving you! (Just then, out of the water, they saw a gigantic version of Belladonna emerging with an evil laugh) Belladonna: You pathetic, insignificant fools! (She drops her tentacle at Sasha and Charlie) Charlie: Look out! (They dodged the tentacle) Belladonna: Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves will bow down to my every whim! (Then tidal waves began splashing around) Sasha: Charlie! (Charlie was splashed away by a wave) Belladonna: The sea and all its spoils will bow to my power! (The giant sea witch dog then created a whirlpool and created havoc with thunder and water spells. Then a group of sunken ships emerged and sailed around the whirlpool while Sasha got out of the way. She then noticed Charlie swimming to one of the sailing sunken ships) Sasha: (Gasps) Charlie! (The merdog swam over to help him, but Belladonna knocked Sasha to the bottom of the whirlpool. With Charlie, he climbed on board and grabbing the wheel, he sailed the ship towards Belladonna. Then Belladonna raised the trident and prepared to strike Sasha) Belladonna: (Laughing evilly) So much for true love, Sasha! (Charlie got closer to Belladonna with the sharp broken bow of the ship heading straight towards the sea witch dog. Belladonna then stopped and turned just in time as the bow stabbed her stomach. Belladonna screamed a horrible scream, then fell, dying a horrible death. Belladonna fell onto the sunken ship as Charlie dove into the water and swam away as the whirlpool died down. Sasha then swam to her escape from the whirlpool and saw along with the group Belladonna's remains bubble into nothing as her melting body and the sunken ship sank beneath the water. On a nearby beach, Charlie made it and then fainted. With Belladonna's death, the brown living seaweeds looked up as they saw shimmering light and they smiled happily. Then they were returned to being merdogs again. Finally, the trident, crown, and tiara went to Butch and Annabelle, who transformed back to normal and they picked them up. Butch then smiled at the water's surface after he and Annabelle puts their crown and tiara back on) Butch: Sasha, Charlie, thank you.... (Butch and Annabelle then hugged each other happily) Coming up: The finale; Will Sasha be a part of the surface world and be with Charlie again? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction